Un campamento para morirse 2
by ClaariVituullo
Summary: La segunda parte de la novela, ojala les guste! DEJEN REVIEWS que los contesto :D
1. Chapter 1

**Un campamento para morirse:**

**Segunda temporada:**

**El trabajo perfecto. Parte 1.**

Corría el primero de diciembre de 2012. Ese sábado había amanecido muy soleado, y yo había amanecido feliz, había terminado el colegio y eso me alegraba mucho. Corrí la cortina y abrí la ventana de mi pieza. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca cuando lo vi parado en mi jardín con unas flores.

- Buenos días - me dijo sonriente

- Buenos días - reí

- ¿Ya no están? - preguntó

- No… no están - sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo hacia la izquierda

Corrí por el pasillo, baje las escaleras. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él sonriente y con las flores en alto.

- Lirios - dije sonriendo y tomándolas

Le indiqué con la mano que pasara y el lo hizo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

- Es especial… digo, no todos los días se cumplen aniversarios de dos años y medio - dijo tomándome de la cintura y estampándome un beso.

- Feliz aniversario - le sonreí

- Feliz aniversario - dijo sonriéndome

Entramos a la cocina, puse las flores en agua y serví un poco de jugo en dos vasos. Le di uno a Nick y me acerqué uno al lugar que había tomado en la mesa.

- Es tan lindo estar sola en la casa - suspiré - sabes que no acepté a ir a las vacaciones familiares por vos, así que será mejor que me lo compenses -

- ¿Qué tiene de divertido ir a Posadas? - le pegué en el hombro

- Que tiene unas hermosas cataratas - reímos

- Voy a compensarte lo juro… - me besó

- A veces me aterra… - arrugué la boca - ayer fue la primera vez que dormí sola y no fue muy lindo aunque amanecí bien, pero la noche no me gusta -

- Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres - me dijo sonriendo

- ¿Harías eso? -

- Sería una de las forma de compensarte -

- ¿Me puedes prometer algo? - le pregunté dudando

- Lo que sea -

- ¿Me prometes que la vamos a pasar bien? -

- Te lo prometo - me beso la frente

--

- Esto no es pasarla bien - dije mirándome el uniforme

- Es espantoso… no tiene sentido de la moda - dijo Dai lamentándose a mi lado

Nick se encogió de hombros.

- A mi me gusta - dijo sonriéndonos

Le dimos una miradita que hizo que posara sus ojos en el suelo.

- Es horrible - dijo no muy convencido

- Chicos - dijo una voz desde la ventana - son las reglas - Alf salió de la cocina y caminó hasta detrás del mostrador donde estábamos parados - si no usan los uniformes no pueden trabajar -

- ¿Pero tan feos tiene que ser? - reprochó Dai

- Si amor, tienen que ser feos - reímos - si quieren trabajar en la heladería de mi padre van a tener que usarlos, sino… pueden buscarse otro trabajo de verano -

- No - replicó Nick - este nos va a ayudar a pagar la Universidad -

- Tu no necesitas trabajar aquí Nick - lo mire extrañada

- Bueno, pero solo quería sentir la emoción de decir eso - dijo haciendo puchero - además vine a trabajar con ustedes, me aburriría sino… -

- Solo este trabajo va a ayudarnos a pagar la Universidad - le dije a Alf, mirándolo.

Volví mi mirada a Nick y le dije emocionada.

- Tenes razón, es emocionante decirlo - mire a Alf

- Entonces van a tener que abstenerse a las reglas -

- Ok ok - dijo Dai - vamos a hacerlo, después de todo … no es tan malo - frunció la frente

- Bueno, ahora a trabajar -

Estuvimos toda la tarde atendiendo a la gente por mesas y llevándoles sus pedidos. Cuando terminamos el turno nos desplomamos en las sillas ahora desocupadas.

- Uf - suspiré - eso estuvo entretenido eh -

- Lo hicieron muy bien - dijo Alf volviendo del mostrador - tuvimos grandes ganancias -

- Genial, ahora voy a poder estudiar el universitario y no el terciario que podía pagarme con mis ahorros - dijo Dai sonriendo burlonamente

Todos reímos.

- Lo único que no me gustó fue ese hombre que se sentó en aquella mesa - señalé una en el fondo - tenía cara rara -

- Lo decís porque vos no tuviste que aguantarte a unas chicas insoportables que me miraban y no pedían nada, era desesperante - rió

- Nick - dije fulminándolo con la mirada - más te vale que solo les des sus pedidos -

- Ai bobi, las provoco en broma - reímos

- Bueno, yo vuelvo a mi casa… ¿alguien quiere venir?, estoy sola… -

- Yo - dijeron todos levantando la mano

Cerramos la heladería y fuimos caminando a mi casa. Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y prendí la luz. Todos se acomodaron en los sillones del living y yo fui a la cocina.

- ¡Que tarde es! - dije mirando mi reloj - ¿quieren quedarse a dormir? -

- Seguro - dijeron desde el living

- ¿Qué quieren cenar? Por favor, pidan algo simple - dije acomodando algunas cosas en la mesada

- Podemos llamar y pedir una pizza - dijo Nick detrás de mi oído

Salté en mi lugar y me di vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Casi me matas… ¿lo sabías? No te escuche, ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta acá? -

- Soy ninja - me dijo sonriendo - es una faceta mía que no conocías - reímos

Tomo el teléfono y discó un número de memoria.

- Hola ¿si? Me mandas dos pizzas a … - fui al living

- Antes de ir a la heladería alquile una película… ¿la quieren ver? -

- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó Dai curiosa

- Se llama 'Si, señor' es de Jim Carrey - me encogí de hombros

- Yo la vi, esta buena - dijo Nick llegando - ya encargué las pizzas -

- Bueno, veámosla - puse la película y un rato después llego la pizza

Nos reímos muchísimo con la película, y después de verla nos quedamos charlando un rato.

- Me encantó la parte cuando cantan la canción de Los Beatles - dijo Dai riendo

- Si, es buenísima - asentimos todos

- Bueno, no se ustedes… - dije bostezando - pero yo tengo sueño -

- Yo también - dijo Nick

- Y nosotros - dijeron Dai y Alf

Nos levantamos y ordenamos todo. Dai y Alf fueron a la pieza de Derek y Nick y yo a la mía.

- ¿Dormimos? - le dije

- Durmamos - me dijo soñoliento

Me lavé los dientes y cuando salí del baño que había en mi pieza me dirigía a la cama, donde Nick estaba acostado pero giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda.

- Que raro… ¿esa no es tu pieza? - le dije señalando la ventana que había en la casa de al lado

- Si, es mi pieza… ¿no sabías que tu ventana esta junto a la mía? - me preguntó extrañado

- No, no lo sabía. Bueno, vamos a dormir que me caigo del sueño - le dije, me acosté en la cama y dormimos.

**El trabajo perfecto. Parte 2.**

Al otro día desperté y me hallé sola en la cama. Me calcé y baje a la cocina. Nick estaba preparando un rico desayuno (como pancho por su casa el otro ja), y parecía bastante concentrado en eso.

- Parece que ya estás instalado - le dije apoyada en la mesa

Se dio vuelta y sonrió. Volvió su vista a la comida y me respondió.

- Me gusta hacer estas cosas de vez en cuando -

- ¿Los chicos? -

- Se fueron temprano. Alf se había olvidado que tenia que ir abrir la heladería -

Abrí la boca bien grande.

- Tenemos que ir a trabajar - antes de que entrara en pánico por haberme olvidado se dio vuelta otra vez, dejando que la comida se cocinara sola

- No te preocupes. Nosotros tenemos que ir en una hora - suspiré aliviada y me desplomé en una silla - tenemos tiempo de tomar un desayuno - me sonrió

Terminó de servir los aperitivos en los platos y me los alcanzó.

- Ojala te guste -

- Haber - dije y probé un poco - mmm… Nick, - abrió los ojos impresionado - esta buenísimo - tome otro bocado - me fascina -

- Que bueno que te guste - dijo levemente sonrojado

Se sentó y tomo un bocado.

- Realmente esta bueno - reímos - lo que no supe donde estaba era algún sobre para hacer jugo - frunció la boca

- No te preocupes - me levanté y tome uno de una lacena - están escondidos, nadie puede encontrarlos - lo puse en un jarrón y le agregué un poco de agua y unos hielos - ya esta -

- Bueno, ahora estamos completos - me sonrió

--

- Te juro que este trabajo me está matando - dijo Dai llegando detrás del mostrador

- Recién empezamos - reí y mire la cocina - ¿me preparas un helado de vainilla? - le dije al chico que se encontraba allí

Asintió y realizó su trabajo, cuando lo terminó me lo entregó, le sonreí y me dispuse a buscar una bandeja en la mesada.

- Clara, clara - Daiana sonaba nerviosa, me tomo del hombro y me dio vuelta

- ¿Qué pasa? - no entendía nada

- Mira - dijo y señaló la puerta

No lo podía creer, ¿Qué hacían aquí?.

- No, es imposible - dije - dejame, yo se que hacer -

Entraron y sentaron en una mesa al lado de un gran espejo. Dejé el helado de vainilla en la mesa correspondiente, le sonreí a las chicas que me lo pidieron y les dije que si querían algo más que me lo pidieran.

Volteé mi cabeza hacia el espejo y vi que Nick las estaba atendiendo, claro… esa era su zona. No tenía derecho de ir y decirle que no siguiera atendiendo, pero si tenía derecho a tomar aunque sea una de sus mesas. Me acerqué allí y las cuatro me miraron indignadas, sin entender que hacía allí.

- Nick, _amor _- le dije resaltando la última palabra

Lo tomé de la nuca, la acaricié y le clavé un poco las uñas, a lo que el respondió con un escalofrío, pero no dijo nada, sabía lo que estaba pasando

- ¿Si, _linda_? - me miró

- ¿Por qué no dejas que yo atienda a las chicas? - lo miré a los ojos y asintió

Se fue hacia el mostrador a buscar más helados y luego no supe lo que hizo.

- ¿Qué necesitan? - las fulminé con la mirada, ahora tenían dos amigas más, pero una menos

- Danos cuatro helados de agua - me dijo Micaela forzando una sonrisa

- ¿De qué sabor? - pregunté de mal gusto

- De frutilla - dijo Verónica sonriéndome como si nunca nada hubiera pasado

Me di vuelta y fui al mostrador. Justo en ese momento llegaron Alf y Nick.

- ¿Qué hacen acá esas taradas? - pregunté enojada

- No lo sé, pero me duele la nuca - dijo Nick

- Perdón, no quería hacerlo - le dije acariciándole una mejilla - es que me revientan esas dos -

- Además ahora tienen dos amigas nuevas - rodó los ojos

- Dai me dijo que se llaman, la morocha Stacie y la castaña Jessica - dijo Alf medio susurrando

- No me importan sus nombres, igual no las soporto, aunque no las conozca - miré a la ventana de la cocina y apareció de nuevo el chico - ¿me das cuatro helados de agua de frutilla? -

- Ok - dijo el chico y unos segundos después me los entregó

- Gracias - le dije - ahora, si me disculpan chicos, voy a darle hielo a las peores diablas del mundo - y di unos pasos de plomo hasta su mesa

Les dejé de mala gana los helados en la mesa y unos minutos después, cuando los terminaron me llamaron.

- Moza, moza - grito la que me parecía que era Stacie y todas rieron

Llegué hasta la mesa indignada, me tenía que aguantar que me trataran como una segunda, pero todo era para que no las atendiera Nick.

- Son diez pesos - dije sin escuchar sus preguntas ni nada, me dieron justo y fui a la caja a dejarlos

- Las odio - le dije a Dai que estaba buscando unos helados, rió y fui a atender a unos chicos en otra mesa


	2. Todo por ti, princesa

**Todo por ti, princesa. Parte 1.**

Durante más de un semana, estuvieron apareciéndose todo el tiempo en la heladería. Cada día me irritaban más, porque cada día se sentaban en una mesa diferente pensando que alguna vez las iba a atender Nick.

Obvio que habíamos hecho un pacto y decidimos que yo las atendería, donde sea que se sentaran, así no podrían hablarle. Pero creo que nuestro plan no resultó muy bien.

Un día, mientras estaba ordenando unas bandejas en la mesada detrás del mostrador, apareció Nick, pero no vino solo. Detrás suyo apareció Verónica.

- Hola, ¿todo bien? - nos dimos vueltas y la miramos sin entender, ¿Cómo nos hablaba así nomás después de lo que nos había hecho?

- Em, supongo - dijo Nick irónicamente

- Nick, contigo quería hablar -

- ¿Sobre qué tienes que hablar conmigo? Verónica, desde aquella noche en el campamento que no te dirijo la palabra y no quiero hacerlo tampoco - ¡que orgullosa estaba de mi novio! Sonreí victoriosa

- Solo quería decirte que este jueves vamos a ir con las chicas al Bowling - dijo coqueteando - y si quieres ir… estás invitado -

Se fue riendo y Nick se la quedó mirando irónicamente.

- No le hagas caso - le dije y seguí acomodando las bandejas

--

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y Nick entró detrás de mi, fuimos hacia la cocina, y deje el kilo de helado sobre la mesa. Volteé hacia la mesada y tome dos cucharas, mientras Nick sacaba la tapa de tergopol, le di una de las cucharas y la otra la hundí en el chocolate.

- Ai amo este helado - dije sonriendo

- Es raro que conociéndolo a Alf hace tanto nunca haya probado su helado- comentó Nick riendo

- Si, la verdad que si. Hacía bastante que no comía este helado - tomé el último bocado

- Estoy lleno - arrugó la boca

- Yo también - dije y deje las cucharas en el lavamanos y el helado en el freezer - ¿tenés sueño? - le pregunté

- Si, y mucho -

- Bueno, vamos a dormir - subimos las escaleras y Nick se dirigía a mi pieza, pero lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a la de mis padres - nunca van a notarlo - dije luego de ver su cara - además, la cama es más grande y cómoda -

Se encogió de hombros y entramos.

- Wow, es bastante linda -

Fui al baño y me cambié. Cuando volví me acosté en la cama donde estaba Nick.

- Gracias por quedarte, sería horrible estar sola -

- Nunca vas a estar sola - lo besé

- Todavía no puedo entender como tu mamá no te extraña -

- Esta acostumbrada, aunque fuera a casa a dormir, estamos casi todo el día trabajando, así que técnicamente es lo mismo -

Sonreí.

- Además vivimos al lado, si necesita algo solo toca el timbre -

- Bueno punto - dije

- Yo extraño a mi familia, a mi hermanito. Aunque haga diabluras todo el día lo quiero mucho - me acarició la mejilla

- Ya los vas a tener de vuelta -

- Y en ese momento no los voy a soportar - reímos por mi comentario

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, ahora serios. Hasta que le pregunté algo a Nick que tenía que saber.

- Nick -

- ¿Si? - me preguntó

- ¿Me podés prometer algo? - me mordí el labio, no me gustaba dudar de él

- Claro. _Todo por ti, princesa _- me sonrió, pero no pude devolverle la sonrisa, tenía esta sensación dentro mío, algo que no desaparecería hasta que se lo dijera

- ¿Me prometes que no vas a ir a esa "cita" … - dije enfatizando las comillas con los dedos - con Verónica? - dudó unos segundos

Esto era lo que me temía, temía que dudara. Sabía que podría pasar, pero tuve ese maldito impulso de preguntárselo.

- Obvio que no - dijo después de pensarlo

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no deje caer. No podía ser que después de todo lo que nos había hecho, el pensara aunque sea en ser su amigo. Me miró preocupado.

- Lo dudaste, lo sabía -

- No no no - se acercó a mi, estaba cada vez más preocupado - no lo dude. No se porque tardé en contestar, pero no lo dude, lo juro -

- Si, lo dudaste Nick. No podés negarlo. Si la respuesta fuera tan obvia tu cerebro la hubiera procesado más rápido -

- Todo esto no hubiera pasado si vos no hubieras dudado en un principio. Decime, ¿por qué pensas que yo puedo ir con ella? -

- Solo quería asegurarme - lo mire con cara de obviedad - aca lo que importa es que dudaste en decirmelo, y que no me pareció una buena manera de contestar eso - dije y salí corriendo a mi pieza, me encerré allí y me quede llorando toda la noche.

Al otro día desperté de mala gana y bajé a la cocina. Nick no se encontraba allí, y yo no estaba impresionada. Sabía que lo encontraría en la heladería, y que seguramente el no querría hablar conmigo.

Mientras tomaba mi desayuno me di cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido. ¿Como Nick podría hacer eso? Era patética la simple idea de algo así. Debía pedirle disculpas, y estaba segura que el las aceptaría.

Terminé mi desayuno y tomé mi cartera. Sali y comencé a caminar hacia la heladería. Ni me molesté en pasar por la casa de los Jonas, seguramente Nick ya se había ido.

**Todo por ti, princesa. Parte 2.**

Llegue a la heladería y para mi sorpresa las cuatro personas que mas odiaba en ese momento estaba sentadas en una mesa de la punta. Sorpresivamente nunca se habían sentado ahí, pero creo que ese día no las atendería Nick. La razón de eso la descubrí cuando me acerqué a la barra para hablar con Dai.

- Hola amiga - dije

- Hola Clari, hoy noche de chicas en tu casa, no te olvides - dijo sonriente

- Si Dai, lo se… pero, antes necesito saber donde esta Nick -

- Pensé que vos sabrías, no vino a trabajar hoy -

- ¿No vino? - negó con la cabeza

- Alf se fue desesperado para su casa -

- Que raro, no me lo crucé en el camino -

- No, fue en el nuevo auto que le regalo el padre… ¿no te lo conté? -

- No - sonreí por mi amigo - ¡que suerte! -

- Si, espero que me lleve a dar paseos -

Le sonreí y acomodó unas bandejas.

- Te veo preocupada - dijo y baje la vista - te juro que te escucharía ahora pero tengo que atender soy la única, ¿me ayudas un poco acá? -

- Si obvio - me puse el delantal y fui a atender un par de mesas.

Busqué gente a la que no había atendido y las encontré a ellas cuatro. De mala gana me dirigí a la mesa y ya me estaban criticando.

- ¿Vieron que el servicio acá no es muy bueno? - dijo Micaela y luego volteó y me vio

Estaba segura de que me había visto antes, pero ella hizo como si nada.

- Oh, aquí estás -

- Por fin - acotó Verónica

- ¿Qué necesitan? OH si, ya lo se… ¡Un cerebro! - les sonreí orgullosa no me importaba perder a esas cuatro clientas

Daiana pasó detrás de mí y parecía haber escuchado el comentario, riéndose se alejó de nosotras diciendo.

- Muy bueno ese, muy bueno -

Reí un poco y las volví a mirar y a tomar mi libreta.

- Ah ya se - dijo Verónica - yo quiero a tu novio - tiré la libretita

- Mira, rubia mal teñida - le dije desafiante - vos y TODAS tus amiguitas se van ya de esta heladería porque sino las saco - me dedicaron una última mirada y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Más de la mitad de la heladería se dio vuelta y las vio irse.

- Acordate que mañana tengo una cita con Nick, imbécil - dijo Verónica antes de salir por la puerta

- A esta la agarro y la mato - dije y la quise ir a correr, pero Dai no me dejo

- No importa, vas a ver que no tiene razón -

--

Ya se había hecho tarde y Alf todavía no llegaba. Su padre nos dijo que fue a entregar unos pedidos y que nos fuéramos a nuestras casas. Como había invitado a Dai a dormir a la mía, ahí fue donde nos dirigimos.

Cuando llegamos tiramos todo al sillón y nosotras también nos desplomamos en él, estábamos exhaustas.

- Ahora si - dijo Dai y suspiré - me tenes que contar que pasó -

- Desconfié de Nick, solo eso - abrió la boca bien grande

- ¿Cómo que solo eso? ¿Tal vez pensaste que el podría ir al bowling mañana? -

- Si, eso creí. Ya se que soy una imbécil - me tape la cara con las manos - pero fue impulso solo eso. No quiero hablar más, quiero que tengamos diversión -

- Ok amiga, puedo hacer eso por vos -

Estuvimos toda la noche hablando hasta que nos dormimos, al día siguiente decidimos ir a hacer unas compras a la mañana, ya que era jueves y teníamos franco.

Caminamos por las calles de la ciudad buscando cualquier cosa, solo queríamos sentir el placer de comprarnos una prenda con nuestro propio dinero.

En la cuadra de enfrente al bowling - justamente - Dai encontró una remera que simplemente la volvió loca. Entramos y se la probó, cuando salió del vestidor la miré, estaba muy linda.

- ¿Y? - preguntó

- Es hermosa, te recomiendo que te la lleves -

- Como me conoces eh - me dijo guiñándome el ojo

La compró y salimos del local. Yo sabía que no debía, pero sin orden de mi cerebro mi mirada se dirigió a esa puerta y mi alma se cayó en pedazos.

Salí corriendo hacia mi casa. Dai intentó seguirme, pero creo que en un momento me perdió. Llegué y cerré la puerta. Me tiré en la cama a llorar y llorar. No podía creer que después de habérmelo prometido, y después de que me sentí mal por él me hiciera eso. No podía ser que aún así estuviera entrando al bowling, estuviera yendo a esa cita.

Unas horas después me pareció raro escuchar el timbre, pero no quise atender… no quería hablar con nadie.

**Todo por ti, princesa. Parte 3.**

Más de cuatro años habían pasado. Me desperté lentamente y noté que en la cama de dos plazas donde dormía no había nadie más que yo.

Miré el despertador y vi que era bastante temprano. Me levanté con un poco de esfuerzo y me dirigí al baño. Mis veintidós años se notaban en el espejo, no era la misma adolescente de siempre. La casa de mis padres también se veía diferente. Después de que me la dejaran cuando cumplí veintiuno y se mudaran por el barrio, decidí vivir sola.

Terminé de lavarme la cara y escuché el timbre. Seguramente sería Daiana para irnos a la universidad. Luego de que Nick me rompiera el corazón aquel día decidí no trabajar más en el negocio de Alf y por ende haría la universidad allí, por falta de dinero. Daiana se quedó conmigo, y Alf también.

Bajé las escaleras bastante rápido y abrí la puerta con una sonrisa. Sin poder ni tomar un poco de aire la persona que apareció en la puerta me tomo de la cintura, me acercó hacia sí y me besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus carnosos labios y la forma de besar eran inconfundibles . Nicholas me besaba con desesperación pero a la vez con suavidad. Una sensación dulce que no sentía hacía años me inundó por completo.

Puse mis brazos en su cuello y le seguí el juego. Mis manos bajaron de su nuca hasta su pecho y lo empujé para que me soltara.

- No - dije - no puedo hacer esto -

- Clara, hacía tanto tiempo que quería hacer esto -

- No Nicholas, antes de hacer todo esto por lo menos me hubieras tocado el timbre, o me hubieras llamado, o venirme a buscar -

- Ya sabés lo que pasó Clara, y estoy muy arrepentido -

- No, no se lo que pasó. Nunca más te vi, nunca más hiciste nada para que nos viéramos -

- No lo intenté porque era un imbecil. Porque no sabía lo que hacía y tomé la peor desición de mi vida. Pero, ¿no te das cuenta lo que estoy haciendo ahora por vos? -

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo por mi? -

- Clara, dejé a mi esposa en mi casa para venir a verte a vos -

En el momento en que dijo la palabra "esposa" mi alma se derrumbó por completo, ¿qué era lo que me había perdido?.

- ¿Tu esposa? -

- Si, Verónica -

- ¿TE CASASTE CON VERÓNICA? -

- Vamos Clara, como si no lo supieras… -

- ¡No, no lo sabia! -

- Pensé que podrías haberlo visto en la televisión o alguien te lo había contado -

- NO. Después de ese día no quise saber nada más sobre vos. Y ahora menos, me parecés despreciable - su sonrisa burlona se borro de su cara y la expresión de preocupación que no veía hacía años inundo todo su rostro - no podés estar casado con esa imbécil -

- Vos sabés que me conquistó de un día para el otro - con cada palabra me rompía más el corazón - y pensé que no sentía nada más por vos, y hasta cuando tuvimos a Sophie pense que aprendería a amar a Vero y… -

- ¿Sophie? ¿Ahora le decía Vero? - estaba confundidísima

- Si - me miró, irónico - mi hija… mía y de Verónica -

Hice una mueca de asco.

- ¡Encima de casarte con ella tuvieron una hija! - me agarré la cabeza

- ¿Nadie te contó nada sobre mi vida? -

- ¡Hubiera sido conveniente que me lo hubieras dicho vos! - exclamé y lo miré suplicante - no lo puedo creer… -

- Mi pasado no me importa, esta semana firmo los papeles de divorcio y Sophie podrá quedarse con su madre y… -

- ¿Te vas a divorciar? -

- ¿Acaso no quieres eso? -

- No Nicholas, tienes una hija y veintidós años, ¡madura por el amor de dios! -

- Pero quiero rehacer mi vida con vos -

- ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! -

- Pero Clara yo te amo… -

- Yo hace tiempo perdí mi amor por vos, desde el día que TU - lo señalé - lo destruiste -

- Sophie no sabrá nada, solo tiene un año y … -

- ¡Nicholas no sigas! Por favor … -

- Pero todavía hay tiempo de compartir algo juntos y … -

- Andate de mi casa… - estaba plasmado mirándome, de espaldas a la puerta - por favor - dije con lágrimas en los ojos -

- Pero … -

- Nada, bastante ya con que voy a tener que verte en la Universidad … -

- Oh, eso tampoco lo sabías, nunca fui a la Universidad - bajó la cabeza - nunca hice nada con mi vida, te perdí por estúpido - se tomo la cara entre las manos

Abrió la puerta y la cerró bruscamente, en el camino de la puerta hasta la calle donde se encontraba su auto pateó una maceta que había a un costado y enojado se subió al auto y arrancó.

Me tiré en el sillón y llore. Lloré igual que aquella vez cuando me rompió el corazón, como siempre me decía que me amaba, hasta que descubrí que no era verdad… y mi vida se derrumbó por completo.

**Todo por ti, princesa. Parte 4.**

Me desperté. Había tenido un sueño horrible. Por suerte, volvía a tener dieciocho años, pero casi con la misma tristeza que en el sueño.

Bajé a desayunar y volví a escuchar el timbre, como la tarde anterior. Fui a abrir sin ver quien era y me llevé una sorpresa cuando encontré a Nick en la puerta.

- Venía a pedirte perdón por haberte dicho que habías desconfiado de mi - lo quise abrazar, era muy tierno pidiendo disculpas

Pero luego me acordé de el día anterior y cuando lo ví entrar al bowling para ir a la cita con Verónica. El sueño que tuve a la noche también hizo memoria en mi cabeza.

- ¿Aceptas mis disculpas? - me preguntó el dulce Nick de dieciocho años, como yo lo recordaba

- No - bajé la cabeza - ayer te vi entrar al bowling -

- Oh, viste eso… -

- Si Nick lo vi… y la verdad que ahora no quiero escuchar excusas del por qué de tu estadía de ayer a la tarde en el bowling… así que podrá ser en otro momento - cerré la puerta y subi a mi pieza

No volví a escuchar el timbre hasta pasada la tarde, cerca de las ocho de la noche. Baje para ver quien sería, no quería volver a encontrarme a Nick. Afortunadamente para mi, era Dai.

- Hola Clari ¿Cómo an..? - no pudo terminar de hablar porque técnicamente me abalancé sobre ella y la abrasé con todas mis fuerzas

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó y comencé a llorar - yo también vi a Nick entrar al bowling pero vos no… -

- No Dai. Escuchar de sus labios su promesa y después ver con mis ojos como se iba con otra no creo que me ayude. Me dijo, 'todo por ti, princesa' - derramé más lasgrimas y me separé de ella - sabrás lo que significa esa frase, no la puede romper así como nada … -

- Bueno amiga, pero yo venía a hacerte sentir mejor, no a que lloraras. Esta bien, tenes que desahogarte pero conozco un lugar donde podes hacerlo -

- ¿Adonde? - me sequé las lagrimas

- No preguntes, solo veni - tomé una campera y cerré la puerta

Comenzamos a caminar, pero no entendía adonde ivamos. Ese camino no conducía a ninguna discoteca, o club, que es donde pensé que iríamos.

Caminamos muchas cuadras, estaba algo cansada. Y cada vez que le preguntaba algo a Dai sobre donde nos dirigíamos ella me contestaba que ya lo iba a ver y se ponia a hablar sobre cosas que le habían pasado y de su familia.

Cuando terminó de relatar una travesura que había hecho su primo paramos. Miré hacia todos lados pero no vi nada más que casas, edificios y la calle.

- ¿Aquí es? -

- Aquí, aquí no… pero más o menos - me sonrió

- ¿Y por donde hay que ir? -

- Por acá, veni - me tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser un pequeño taller.

Entramos pero como estaban las luces apagadas no veía nada. Dai las prendió y lo único que divisé sobre el liso suelo de cerámica fue un piano de cola

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Y ese piano? - pregunté incrédula

- No se … tal vez sea para que practiques. Te dejo - dijo y se fue por la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella.

Me quedé mirando la puerta atónita, no entendía nada. Puede ser que haya sido una broma de Dai, pero tendría que haber entrado por la puerta dos segundos después de cerrarla y seguramente riéndose a carcajadas de mi cara.

A lo único que atiné fue a acercarme al piano y sentarme en el taburete. Abrí la cubierta para que el sonido fuera más placentero y descubrí las teclas. Un libro de partituras yacía arriba de ellas, lo abrí en la primera página y me sorprendí al ver que la canción que más me sabía estaba escrita sobre ella.

Tenía claro como manejarlo, después de todo Nick me había enseñado mucho en los últimos años.

Comencé a interpretar la melodía y noté que el piano estaba bastante afinado. Unas lagrimas amargas corrieron por mis mejillas, esa fue la primer canción que Nick me enseñó.

De repente dejé de tocar la sinfonía cuando escuché una voz pronunciar mi nombre . Y giré para ver a quien pertenecía.

**Todo por ti, princesa. Parte 5.**

**Narra Nick:**

Me levanté temprano ese día. Cuando abrí los ojos, no entendía muy bien donde me encontraba. Froté mis parpados y me encontré en la pequeña pieza de los padres de Clara. En la cama solo dormía yo, y mirando extrañado la almohada vacía a mi lado, recordé la conversación de la noche anterior.

Me tome la cabeza entre las manos, y solo atiné a levantarme y cambiarme. Salí por la puerta de adelante quince minutos después y me dirigí a mi casa. Cuando llegué estaba mi madre en la cocina.

- Hola hijo, ¿como has estado? - me preguntó en cuanto entré al pequeño ambiente

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso de madre en el cachete, yo solo reí.

- Bien mamá - no iba a contarle lo que me había sucedido - solo con un poco de sueño -

- Volviste temprano hoy de la casa de Clara - dijo mientras retomaba a tarea de preparar el almuerzo - y parece que te hubieran pisado cincuenta camiones - dijo risueña y reímos

- No ma, ya te dije… solo estoy cansado. Voy a descansar un poco - me dedicó una sonrisa y fui al living

Me senté en el sillón y me puse a pensar. Tenía que encontrar una manera de que Clara me perdonara, no podía haberle dicho que desconfiaba de mi… después de todo ella no lo hacía, ella sabía que Verónica siempre se interpuso entre nosotros.

Sin darme cuenta, caí dormido en el acolchonado mueble. Unas horas después sentí un sarandeo y las voces de mis hermanos.

- Hermanito, hermanito - decía kevin mientras con una mano sostenía una taza de té y con la otra me tomaba del hombro y me sacudía

- Creo que esta muerto - dijo joe que estaba al lado de mi hermano mayor, también con una taza de té en la mano izquierda

Abrí los ojos soñoliento y reí por el comentario de joe.

- No estoy muerto - dije y se sentaron cada uno a mi lado

- Tenés una cara de cansado - exclamó kevin

- Es que estoy cansado… -

- Y tenés cara de no haber tenido una muy buena noche - joe me miro fijo a los ojos, hizo un gestito de abuela y tomo un poco de té

Los tres reímos, hacía mucho que no tenía una tarde con mis hermanos.

- ¿Querés que vayamos a algún lado para que te despejes y nos contás todo? - dijo kevin guiñándome el ojo

No sabía si hacerlo o no. Si me iba con ellos, ese día no podría ir a pedirle perdón a Clara. Pero tenía que aclarar mis ideas antes de ir a plantearle algo, así que decidí aceptar.

- Esta bien - dije y los dos sonrieron - pero no quiero ir otra vez al parque donde todos me conocen por el día que me tiré el helado en la cabeza -

- Tenía tres años Nick, no fue para tanto - dijo kevin

- Además, no te lo tiraste. Te lo tiré yo - dijo joe

Le di un golpe en el hombro y nos levantamos. Avisamos a nuestros padres y salimos en el auto de kevin.

Estuvimos casi una hora dentro del auto, me parecía raro, estábamos yendo muy lejos.

- ¿Adonde vamos? - pregunté desde el asiento trasero y me acerqué hacia adelante, donde estaban ellos.

- A un lindo lugar no te preocupes - sonrió kevin

Estuvimos bastante tiempo mas en el auto, hasta que llegamos al lugar. Me baje del auto porque no lo podía creer. Habíamos llegado hasta el mar, y era bastante lindo.

- Wow, es hermoso -

- Lo es, ¿no es verdad? - preguntó kevin risueño

- Me encanta - sonreí

Nos pasamos toda la tarde enfrente a la orilla del mar. Con el solo hecho de estar con mis hermanos una tarde entera ya bastaba, pero el ruido del mar ayudaba bastante. Les conté todo lo que había pasado… y ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarme.

Llegamos a nuestra casa tarde. A lo único que atiné fue a ir al sillón, ni siquiera quería comer. Me quedé pensando en lo que tenía que hacer al otro día. Tenía miedo de que saliera mal. Pero lo habíamos ideado bien, no tenía ninguna falla.

Volví a dormirme en el sillón, pero desperté extrañado cuando vi que estaba acostado en mi cama. Intenté descifrar como había llegado allí, pero no me acordaba nada (parece como si tuviera resaca jaja).

Bajé a desayunar y encontré a toda mi familia en la mesa, sonrientes.

- ¿Cómo… - pregunté, pero fallé en el intento, ya que un bostezo me corto el habla - cómo llegué a mi cama? -

- Te dormiste OTRA VEZ en el sillón - dijo Joe negando con la cabeza y los labios apretados

- Y te cargamos hasta tu cama - dijo Kevin con tono maternal

- Jaja si, seguro -

- No, enserio lo hicieron - dijo Frankie sonriendo

- Si encontrás un chichón detrás de tu cabeza, no te asustes. Es que se me escapó tu cabeza de las manos y te pegaste contra el borde de la cama - dijo Joe sonriendo y todos rieron

Yo también reí, pero un impulso llevó mi mano a la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Suspiré al notar que no tenía nada, a veces Joe no bromeaba.

- ¿Hoy vas a trabajar hijo? -

- Hoy tengo franco mamá - contesté

- Bueno, ¿saldrás? -

- Seguramente - dije y arrugué la boca

- Solo avísame cuando vuelvas - Joe y Kevin me guiñaron el ojo

Subi a cambiarme, y a mi primer destino.

Caminé varias cuadras hasta llegar al bowling. En la esquina paré en seco y lo pensé. Estaba loco. Seguramente Clara estaría paseando por ahí y yo entrando al bowling. No sabía por que hacía eso. Pero según mis hermanos era lo mejor que podía hacer. Siempre los escuché y siempre me aconsejaron bien. Pero ahora yo debería tomar una desición.

Los pense dos segundos más y me decidí a hacerlo. Entre al bowling y rápidamente busqué a Verónica entre toda la gente que allí se encontraba.

Estaba repleto, y la mayoría de las personas iban a mi colegio. Por suerte nadie se dio vuelta a verme o algo por el estilo, hubiera sido vergonzoso y no hubiera llegado a mi destino tan rápido.

Me puse detrás de Verónica y le toqué el hombro. Ella se dio vuelta y se abalanzo sobre mi.

- Nick, ¡viniste! - dijo emocionada

**Todo por ti princesa, parte 6.**

Unos brazos se apoderaros de mi cuello y unas uñas rozaron mi nuca. Me acordé del último día del campamento y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna.

- Te extrañaba - exclamó

Tomé sus muñecas sin hacerle daño y saqué sus brazos de mi antes de que me diera más asco recordar. La rubia estaba indignada, no entendía bien por qué.

- No vine a la tonta fiesta. Vine a que hablemos -

- ¿Quieres cortar conmigo? - dijo mientras abría la boca y se la tapaba con la palma

- ¿Cortar contigo? - pregunté encarnando las cejas - nunca estuve contigo -

No miré, pero parecía que todo el mundo se había reunido alrededor nuestro. La verdad ni me importaba, pero mis manos, ahora colocadas a los costados de mi cuerpo, sudaban un poco. Solo quería ir a hablar con Clara.

- ¿Cómo que no amor? - dijo con nerviosismo y encarné más mi ceja - No puedes terminar conmigo… -

- ¡Dios! Verónica sos imposible - exclamé desesperado - solo vengo a decirte que toda esta farza que armás y todo lo que provocas no te va a llevar a nada. ¿Qué es lo divertido de arruinar mi relación con Clara? ¿Piensas que así podría estar con vos? - a cada palabra que decía la gente te acercaba más, ella se encogía más y sus cachetes se enrojecían por la vergüenza - No, no voy a hacerlo. No voy a ser parte de tu vida nunca, de esta vida que tenés. De las amigas que tenés - dije señalando a Micaela, Stacie y Jessica - que … ni conozco pero seguramente son como vos. Yendo al grano… no te metas más en mi vida -

No la dejé ni contestar, salí disparado hacia la puerta. A mis espaldas la gente se amontonaba cerca de ella, mientras se la escuchaba sollozar. Tal vez la había herido, pero pienso que nadie le podría haber dado una mejor lección de vida. Nada iba a conseguir si seguía con esa actitud. Nada.

Avancé por las calles, y en ninguna vi a Clara o a Daiana. Empezaba a desesperarme un poco, si alguien me hubiera visto entrando al bowling o hablando con Verónica antes de que yo pudiera contárselo a Clara, un desastre más grande del que hay se armaría.

Llegué a la casa que se encontraba al lado de la mía y sin más me acerqué a tocar el timbre. Las pocas palabras que me dirigió me dieron a entender que no todo iba bien.

Cuando cerró la puerta me quedé parado mirándola fijamente, como si _todo lo que representaba para mi el amor _todavía reposara sobre el blanco marco.

Me di vuelta cabizbajo y me quede en la misma posición por un rato. No iba a volver a tocar el timbre, no quería molestarla.

No quería hacerle sufrir tampoco, pero no sabía como arreglar todo esto. Ninguna idea llegaba a mi cabeza, parecía un hierro imposible de traspasar. Como si me golpearan muy fuerte y no me doliera. Como si nada me pudiera hacer más daño del que sentía adentro.

Tal vez todo esto había pasado solo por titubear sobre una promesa. Todo por mi estúpido titubeo.

Pero yo sentía que tal vez hasta una pelea tan simple como en la que estábamos involucrados nos hacía pensar mucho. Por lo menos de mi lado lo sentía así, y me gustaría saber que estaría pensando Clara.

Peor se hacía ahora que ella no sabía la razón de mi estadía en el bowling a la mañana. Me preguntaba como lo habría descubierto. Si alguien se lo habría dicho, o si ella lo habría visto.

Solo tuve fuerzas para llegar a mi casa y recostarme en el sillón. Durante un rato nadie me molestó, pero yo mismo me obligué a levantarme, tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Rogué porque Alfalfa no supiera nada de todo esto. Y lo llamé impaciente. Le expliqué todo lo que había pasado y el me creyó. En quince minutos estaba en su casa, y juntos nos dirigimos a la de Dai.

Estaba segurísimo que ella si lo sabía, pero con la ayuda de Alf la convenceríamos de que fue todo un error. La chica morena abrió la puerta y me miró con desprecio. Odiaba que hiciera eso, sus miradas eran tan profundas que te traspasaban el alma (uuesa daaichuu).

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé - dije como pude - pero no es lo que parece… se que lo digo todo el tiempo. Pero esta vez es verdad. Solo necesito que me escuches -

Mi amiga suspiró notoriamente, y nos dejo pasar, no sin antes aclararme algo.

- Solo lo hago porque quiero que mi amiga sea feliz - dijo muy convencida

Nos sentamos en los sillones y comencé a contarle la historia. Pienso que soné sincero cuando lo hice. Es más, ella me creyó.

Solo necesitaba idear un plan, algo para compensar a Clara y que entienda que no le quise hacer daño. Obviamente que solo no podía hacerlo, pero la ayuda de mis mejores amigos fue genial.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo había que esperar a que me creyera. En unas pocas horas organicé todo, ya tenía todo escrito y ensayado. Todavía tenía tiempo de reflexionar, así que cambié un poco el sentido de mis líneas, solo por si ella no me creía.

Un rato después me dirigí al lugar, y espere como era mi deber.

**Todo por ti, princesa. Parte 7.**

**Narra Clara:**

- Nick - exclamé tomándome el pecho

El solo reposaba en el marco de aquella puerta de la que no había reparado hasta ese momento. Se veía , pero millones de pensamientos en mi cabeza hicieron que me olvidara de esa idea.

- Nick - repetí pero esta vez en señal de desilusión - no… no quiero escucharte - dije, y me levanté del taburete dirigiéndome a la puerta

Escuché que caminaba atolondrado hasta el piano, donde hacía dos segundos había estado.

- Espera - dijo

Yo me encontraba a escasos cinco metros de el, y respondí sin siquiera darme vuelta.

- ¿Qué? - dije simplemente

- Hice algo especial para ti -

Un piano blanco de cola en un taller ya era especial de por si. Me acordé del día que me propuso ser su novia, eso también había sido especial. Cuando cumplimos un año juntos y preparo una hermosa cena. Cada beso, cada mirada, todo era especial con el.

Tal vez alguna de esas cosas no me ablandarían, pero sabía lo que el había hecho. Una de sus canciones iba a derretirme por completo. Una de esas que me emocionan hasta llorar. Donde desarrolla todos sus sentimientos en un par de palabras que riman. Y una melodía que llega al corazón con tan solo escuchar una nota.

Todavía no volteaba, no iba a hacerlo tampoco. Pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Intentando no quebrarme le respondí.

- ¿Qué pudiste hacer esta vez? -

- Solo necesito que escuches - dijo - no interesa si me miras. Solo quiero dejarte en claro todo lo que me hizo pensar estos días sin vos. Solo eso -

Escuché el ruido del taburete acercándose un poco más al piano y deduje que estaba sentado en él. Unas notas comenzaron a sonar formando una música encantadora. Y luego comenzó otra vez su voz. Esa que me cautivaba con el solo hecho de escucharla diciendo una palabra o hablando tímidamente.

Mientras él cantaba yo pensaba, pensaba en todo.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

"No, no lo hiciste".

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blind and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

Una amarga lágrima recorrió mi mejilla derecha.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

Toda la canción era cierta, pero yo no sabía que el se sentía así.

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

"Yo también fui adicta a ti Nick. Y lo sigo siendo"

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

"¿Por qué adiós? Este no puede ser nuestro adiós. No debe haber un adiós." Más lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas sin cesar.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit, it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

"¿Solíamos ser? ¿Por qué habla como si todo estuviera hecho? ¿Cómo si todo estuviera dicho?"

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

"Vamos a pasar la vida juntos, ahora lo se. Cualquier cosa puede separarnos, pero no va a suceder."

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our douds but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

"¿Si todavía me amas por qué me estas destruyendo con esta canción?" No podía contener las lágrimas, y las limpiaba de vez en cuando. Pero todavía no me había dado vuelta, no quería verlo hasta que no terminara la canción.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

"Tu también lo fuiste. Todavía lo eres."

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bare my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

La manga de mi campera no bastaba para detener mis lágrimas, pero no iban a terminar de caer hasta que él no terminara de cantar.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

La melodía concluyó. En cuanto termine de secar los restos de lágrimas que había en mis mejillas, otras las volvieron a ocupar y volteé sin pensarlo dos veces.

Nick se encontraba todavía sentado en el taburete, con los brazos apoyados arriba de la tapa de las teclas y la frente reposando en ellos.

Me acerqué lentamente y temblorosa. Cuando él escucho mis pasos levantó la cabeza y todo lo que oí y vi hicieron que diera un pequeño salto en mi lugar y me corriera dos centímetros hacia atrás.

- Yo no quiero a Verónica - exclamó con la voz quebrada y con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos y volvió a apoyar la frente en sus brazos - yo te quiero a vos - me acerqué de a poco - pero realmente si vos no lo crees así, creo que… - paró unos segundos en donde lo escuché respirar - creo que todo termina aquí -

Quería ir y decirle todo lo que había sentido cuando cantaba. Todo lo que pasó por mi mente en estos días. Decirle que no quería un adiós o un hasta luego. Quería que todo volviera a lo de antes.

Caminé hasta él y apoyé mi mano derecha en su omóplato izquierdo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y apreté más la manga de mi campera con la otra mano. El no dio reacción alguna, pero aún así hable.

- No tiene por qué terminar - alzó la vista y de nuevo sus ojos se posaron en los míos

Me quitó el habla, y no pude pronunciar nada más, solo podía contemplarlo. Note que retenía las lágrimas, quería parecer fuerte, pero no debía hacerlo.

- Ya he llorado mucho, no quiero llorar más si esto termina. Y sinceramente… - me miraba tan profundamente que no podía hablar de corrido - me aniquilaste con esa canción - más lagrimas continuaron cayendo de mis pupilas, pero ni me molesté en secarlas

- Lo sé, pero pensé que así sería como vos querías que sea - me senté a su lado y corrí mi mano uniéndola con la otra en mis piernas

Mi cachete derecho se apoyó en su espalda y largué un largo suspiro

- No tengo idea de la razón por la cual estuviste en el bowling. Pero lo que si se es que no quiero perderte -

- Yo tampoco quiero eso - volvió a apoyar su frente en su brazo - es que soy un estúpido. Realmente fui al bowling para aclararle a Verónica que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, y que no intentara separarnos nunca más - alzó su vista nuevamente, y me volvió a estremecer con su mirada

Esta vez fui yo quien bajó la cabeza, y apoyé mi frente en su hombro

- Te creo. Y de ahora en más lo voy a hacer. Solo que… tiendo a dudar, a pensar que alguien va a hace algo que no debe - me gustaba tener los ojos cerrados, así podría decir todo de una sin abrumarme con sus ojos - cuando se que no es así -

- Entonces deberías mirarme y dejar todo esto atrás - era imposible que no le hiciera caso

Levanté la cabeza y me volví a encontrar con su mirada. Estaba mucho más cerca que antes y la distancia la acortó en muy pocos segundos.

Un beso suyo después de tanto tiempo me plasmó, pero pronto reaccioné y le correspondí. Hacía bastante que necesitaba eso. Era algo que ambos necesitábamos.

Al primer beso le siguieron muchos más, hasta que se me quedo mirando como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Y por alguna extraña razón mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Parece que como si fuera la primera vez que nos besamos - dije riendo

El soltó una carcajada.

- Algunas partes de la canción me gustaron, pero… ¿podemos dejarla de lado? -

- Quédate tranquila - dijo tomándome del mentón - hay cosas en esta canción que no me parecieron que estaban bien. Luego voy a darte canciones que te gusten - me besó nuevamente

- Extrañaba esto. Tu y yo. Tu voz, tu boca, tus ojos. ¿Por qué tiene que existir gente como Verónica en el mundo? -

- No tengo idea - sacó los brazos del piano y me abrazó de costado - pero no nos va a volver a separar nunca -

Me estrechó más contra el y los dos sonreímos.

- Yo también extrañaba esto -


	3. Lo hubieras dicho antes

**¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!. Parte 1.**

Hundí lo más que pude mi cachete en el almohadón. Se sentía bastante bien, y aunque estaba despierta no quería abrir los ojos o levantarme. Una mano acariciaba mi cintura, por debajo de la remera de mi pijama de verano y ... ESPEREN. ¿Una mano acariciaba mi cintura? Sentí una respiración cada vez más cerca y abrí los ojos un poco asustada.

¿Qué hacía Nick allí? Estaba bastante tierno adormilado, pero no… no puedo recordar. Oh! Si, cierto. La noche anterior nos habíamos reconciliado. Ahora me acordaba. Había sido hermoso, no se porque por un momento lo pude olvidar.

- Se que estás despierto - dije cuando lo vi hacer muecas, además su mano no podía moverse por si sola

Abrió los ojos lentamente y antes de que pudiera notarlo besó dulcemente mis labios y se acercó lo más que pudo a mi.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? -

- Mejor que las últimas noche seguro - volví a cerrar los ojos y sentí de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos

Abrí los ojos y lo mire. Ya estaba sentado sobre el respaldo frotándose los ojos y estirando un poco los brazos (uh, se lo imaginan? Jaja).

Volví a cerrar los ojos y me maldije por tenerlos unos segundos cerrados, seguramente se había levantado ya. Los abrí rápidamente, pero ahí estaba de nuevo el sentado, risueño y mirándome.

- ¿De que te reís? - dije

- Parece que querés seguir durmiendo, yo iré a hacer el desayuno y … - comenzó a sacarse las sábanas

- ¡No! - exclamé

Retrocedió y volvió a cubrirse.

- Me quiero quedar acá, pero que vos también estés. Sabes que perdimos tiempo -

- Solo fueron, máximo tres días - sonrió

- Para mi es mucho tiempo. No se si para vos lo serán - me di vuelta con los brazos cruzados

Se acomodó detrás mio y el que me inundara de nuevo su precioso perfume hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos. Me tomó por la cintura y colocó su cara en mi oído.

- Si queres me quedo - me di vuelta riendo y lo bese

Luego de un par de besos nos separamos.

- ¿Hoy tenemos que trabajar? -

- No hay franco para toda la vida - dijo mirándome fijamente

- Bueno - me mordí el labio y me besó - igual, ya extrañaba trabajar -

- Seguro - dijo sarcástico

- ¡Hey! - le di un golpe en el hombro, pero, claro, el ni lo sintió - enserio quiero volver a trabajar, era lindo pasar la tarde juntos -

- Cierto - sonrió mostrado todos sus dientes, sabia que era raro en el hacer eso, pero me encantaba, entonces no repliqué - ¿te querés levantar ahora así desayunamos antes de ir? -

- Esta bien - me desplomé en la almohada - pero solo cinco minutos más -

--

Media hora después ya estábamos en la heladería. Cuando entramos, Dai y Alf (la parejita feliz!) nos sonrieron desde el mostrador.

- ¿Estos dos te ayudaron? - dije tomando a Nick de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia ellos

- No podía haber hecho nada sin estos dos - llegamos hasta la mesada

- Amiga - dije y abrasé a Dai - hola Alfie - también lo abrasé y Nick saludó a los dos igual que yo - ¿nos necesitan? -

- Mucho - dijo Alf - en cinco minutos comienza a llegar toda la gente. ¿Les alcanzó sus delantales? ¿Me acompañás Nick? - reí

- Dale - dijo y se dirigieron hacia atrás

En el camino Alf le susurró algo al oído a Nick pero yo pude escucharlo. "¿Resultó verdad?"

Daiana me miraba atentamente, y yo, con mis manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, la miraba curiosa. Sabía que le pasaba, esa sonrisa burlona la delataba.

- Si, ahora estamos bien -

- Ai amiga, no sabes lo que sufro cuando no están juntos. Son tan armoniosos el uno con el otro -

- ¿Podes ser mejor amiga de lo que sos? - dije y la abrasé fuertemente

Alf y Nick llegaron riéndose desde la cocina con los delantales en la mano y nos los entregaron. Como había dicho Alf, en cinco minutos la heladería se lleno por completo. Comenzamos a atender a la gente y me pareció raro no ver a las cuatro huecas sentadas en una mesa como todos los días. Después de todo, tenía fe de que el pacto que había hecho con Nick seguía en pie.

Lo veía a cada rato mientras atendía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mostrando sus hermosos dientes. Cada vez que el lo notaba y se daba vuelta a mirarme me sonrojaba. No sabía por que todavía me pasaban esas cosas con el, es que era irresistible.

Cuando terminamos de trabajar, Alf y Dai se fueron a la casa de alguno de los dos. Nick me tomo de la mano al salir del local, y caminamos hacia un parque cerca de allí.

Comenzamos a hablar de todas las cosas que nos habían sucedido en esos días, yo creía que todas y cada una eran importantes. Lo que más rebotaba en mi mente era el sueño. Realmente me había marcado, pero pensaba que por alguna razón mi subconsciente y Morfeo quisieron que soñara eso.

Nick comenzó a contarme todas las cosas que le habían dicho sus hermanos. En las partes graciosas me mataba de risa, pero en las otras lo miraba a los ojos sonriendo. Era muy tierno contando historias, sentado en el pasto.

**¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!. Parte 2.**

- Ahí fue cuando me dijeron que debía ir al bowling a aclarar las cosas… - miré directo al pasto, tal vez la escena de Nick entrando al bowling era la que había provocado ese horrible sueño - aunque si no querés no te cuento… -

- No no - dije mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente - QUIERO que me cuentes - le sonreí para darle ansias

- En realidad fui para decirle todas las cosas que me incomodaban. Que no ganaba nada haciéndonos mal, y bueno… no se si lo llegó a entender - me miró esperando una respuesta

- Oh… me parece bien - dije, me miro desilusionado - no voy a reprocharte por eso ni preguntarte si sentiste lástima por ella, no tendría por qué… -

- Pero es que, ella también tiene sentimientos -

- Todos los tenemos Nick - bajo la cabeza - y ella no puede ir destruyendo los de los demás porque se le antoje y … - tomé un poco de aire - me siento tu madre diciéndote esto - me tomé la cabeza con una mano, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios para no reír

El levantó la cabeza con una carcajada y para cuando lo volví a ver me estaba mirando fijamente.

- Lo se, lo se … no voy a pensarlo nunca más. Tal vez estaba errado al pensar que la herí, por ahí era lo que se merecía -

- Es que eso es lo que necesita… algo para que se de cuenta de una vez por todas que lo que hace esta mal, y pueda hacer su vida… me encanta lo que hiciste - lo tome de las manos - peo no quiero seguir hablando de ello, esta en el pasado - lo mire directo a los ojos

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar entonces? - no sabía si contarle el sueño, pero sabía que me arrepentiría si no lo hacía en ese momento

- La noche después de la primera vez que tocaste el timbre… - comencé - tuve un sueño… un horrible sueño - puse cara de terror

- ¿Tan feo fue? - se acercó más hacia mi - si no querés no me cuentes - acarició mis manos

- No, no… debo contártelo - tragué saliva - soñé que venías a mi casa después de cuatro años, no nos habíamos visto en ese tiempo, y … a penas entraste me besaste y yo te detuve. Me contaste que estabas… - me miraba ansioso - que estabas casado con Verónica y que tenían una hija pero que te estabas por divorciar y querías volver conmigo - le conté la conversación con detalles y el solo escuchaba

Cuando terminé, no esperaba una respuesta, pero el quería darme una.

- Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar - dijo acariciando nuevamente mi mano - además, me daría un poco de asco casarme con ella - hizo una mueca muy graciosa y solté una carcajada

El sonrió, enamorándome por completo otra vez.

- No estas muy preocupada por ese sueño, ¿verdad? - me preguntó

- No, tengo que comenzar a dejar los celos de lado, y creer en ti. Se que no vas a desilusionarme, ahora lo se - le sonreí

- Obvio que no - me besó

La mañana siguiente, caminábamos muy entretenidos hasta la heladería. Realmente me hacía falta estar con el, aunque hubieran sido dos o tres días los que estuvimos separados, parecieron una eternidad.

Lo que no esperábamos ver, era la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando entramos al local.

Kevin y Joe se encontraban con sus delantales nuevos, atendiendo muy animadamente a la gente, y apenas nos vieron, se acercaron a nosotros.

- Hermanito - pronuncio Joe y abrazó a Nick

- Cuñada - dijo Kevin abrazándome

- ¿Cómo están? - exclamaron al unísono separándose de nosotros

Todavía estábamos impresionados, no creíamos que ellos dos trabajarían allí.

- Bien. ¿Ahora trabajan con nosotros? - pregunté emocionada

- Si, necesitábamos algo para divertirnos, y que mejor que venir a trabajar aquí - dijo Joe

- Bueno, entonces será genial - Nick comenzó a acercarse al mostrador y todos los seguimos - ahora, a trabajar -

- SI - grito Joe alzando la manos y todos en la heladería los miraron

Todos nosotros soltamos una carcajada, incluyendo Dai y Alf que llegaron de la cocina.

Horas después estábamos todos saliendo de la heladería luego de otro día de trabajo. Tener a dos personas más trabajando calmaba un poco las cosas, pero todavía éramos pocos. La heladería de Alf era bastante grande, y tenía muchas mesas, además de la gente que tomaba sus helados en el mostrador.

Caminamos charlando mucho hasta una plaza que se encontraba cerca. Nos sentamos por algún lado y seguimos hablando. Nos llevábamos muy bien juntos, y nos reíamos como nunca, me encantaba tener una familia así. Porque a todos los consideraba como mi familia, eran más que mis amigos. Y saber que los tenía siempre, me ponía más que feliz.

En un momento, mientras nos reíamos de un comentario absurdo de Kevin, vimos a dos chicas que se acercaban lentamente y no las reconocimos hasta que estuvieron más cerca.

**¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!. Parte 3.**

Jessica y Stacie frenaron su caminata cuando llegaron hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Nadie habló hasta que Stacie abrió la boca. No pudo emitir sonido, entonces Jessica la ayudó.

- Hola - le sonreímos de costado - em… se que les sonará un poco infantil pero… nos preguntábamos si podíamos ser sus amigas -

La mandíbula de los chicos estaba por llegar al suelo, pero Dai y yo nos miramos y sabíamos lo que pasaba. Las chicas sonaban muy sinceras, y tal vez era verdad lo que querían. Primero deberíamos comprobar si no eran "espías" como lo fue Mark. Pero no parecían serlo, así que mi amiga les contestó.

- ¿Y por qué quieren eso de nosotros? -

- Micaela y Verónica se han vuelto insoportables - dijo Stacie, ciertamente

- Creeme que lo se - le dije

Las chicas rieron un poco y esta vez, Jessica prosiguió

- Nos han pedido millones de cosas… seguirlas, hacerles la vida imposible, pero nosotras no somos la clase de personas que hace eso a los demás -

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que les hayan pedido esas cosas? -preguntó Nick irónicamente

- Nosotras no sabemos toda la historia sobre lo que paso en el campamento, solo la versión de ellas, y no nos pareció muy cierta… - dijo Stacie

- Seguro no lo es, ¿quieren que se las cuente? - les dije amablemente

Nos quedamos horas charlando. No parecían la clase de chicas que se junta con Micaela y Verónica, sino, la clase de chicas que se juntaría con nosotros.

Aprendimos a tenerles confianza, estaban casi todo el día con nosotros, asi que no creíamos que cumplieran con esas "encomendaciones" que les habían dado las otras dos.

Poco menos de una semana después, comenzaron a trabajar en la heladería, y creo que con ellas dos, ya cubríamos el paquete de empleados.

Ni Micaela ni Verónica se acercaron otra vez a la heladería, por lo menos en las dos semanas que transcurrieron, pero no creíamos que podrían volver.

Un jueves a la noche, Nick y yo salimos de la heladería más tarde, acompañados por Dai y Alf. Llegamos hasta mi casa, nos cambiamos un poco y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Jonas.

Los padres de los chicos nos habían invitado a cenar, no por alguna razón en especial, sino, solo porque querían compartir un rato con nosotros.

Cuando llegamos, Dai y Alf se quedaron en el living charlando con Denisse y Kevin sr. Nick me tomo de la mano y me llevó a su cuarto.

- ¿Qué traje me pongo? - preguntó abriendo el placard

Me acerqué a placard y comencé a correr perchas y perchas.

- Tenes muchísimos - dije analizándolos

- Se puede decir… - se sentó en la cama

- A mi me gusta este - dije tomando un saco color azul marino y un pantalón que combinaba

Se lo alcanzé y seguí buscando.

- El azul es lindo - dijo sonriendo

- Ahora una camisa - dije y busqué una blanca

Cuando la encontré, busqué entre las millones de corbatas que había allí, pero no había ninguna que quedara bien con todo el traje. Fruncí la boca, el azul le quedaba para el crimen, pero si no había corbata…

- ¿No tenés alguna corbata azul o celeste? -

- Si, tengo una de cada una - dijo levantándose y acercándose al placard mientras yo me encogía de hombros

De repente, en la puerta aparecieron Kevin y Joe atándose dos corbatas al cuello, exactamente, una azul y una celeste.

- Hola cuñada - cantaron al unísono

Nick giró a verlos y puso cara de furia.

- ¿Son… son esas? - pregunté riendo por su cara

Joe y Kevin se quedaron parados en la puerta, con la corbata a medio atar y cara de 'yo no fui'.

- ¡Vengan para acá! - gritó Nick y empezaron a correr mientras el los perseguía

Yo me tomé el estómago y comencé a reir, se escuchaban los pies de los tres corriendo por todos lados. Todavía riendo, busqué otro traje, no las iba a poder conseguir.

Tiré un saco negro a rayas, con una pantalón combinando, la camisa blanca y una corbata negra a la cama y me lanzé a ella, todavía riendo por aquellos tres y las cosas que se decían entre ellos.

Después de un reto de su madre, Joe y Kevin bajaron cambiados hacia el living, y se escuchó el timbre. Segundos más tarde, apareció Nick en la puerta, jadeando y riendo.

Me senté en su cama y lo miré todavía riendo. Me dolían las mejillas.

- ¿No los pudiste alcanzar eh? - le pregunté y tome el traje

- Son más rápidos - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Me levanté de la cama con el traje, y se lo reposé en sus brazos, los cuales estaba extendiendo.

- Ponte este - le dije y baje

Estaban todos parados en el living charlando. Daiana, Alfalfa, Denisse, Kevin sr, Frankie, Kevin, Joseph y hasta Jessica y Stacie.

- Chicas - dije y me acerqué a abrazarlas - ¿Cómo están? - pregunte

- Bien, bastante - contestó Jessica

Después de un rato de charlar, por fin bajo Nick y comenzamos a comer. Charlamos bastante y mientras Nick estaba cortando su carne, Frankie habló.

- Que linda corbata Kevin - dijo sonriendo - y la tuya también Joe - miro a Nick todavía con esa sonrisa.

La carne quedó a medio cortar y esa cara volvió.

- No me provoques enano - dijo y todos comenzamos a reir a carcajadas

- Mañana te las devolvemos hermanito - dijo Joe sonriendo y Nick se ablandó

El resto de la cena transcurrió normalmente, y después de unas horas, las chicas y yo nos fuimos a dormir a mi casa. Amaba las noches de chicas, y esta era la primera que ibamos a pasar acompañadas.

**¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!. Parte 4.**

Dejé la ropa que me había sacado sobre la mesita. En el living reposaban cuatro colchones armados y Daiana sobre uno de ellos leyendo una revista.

Tome una colita de mi muñeca y comencé a armar un rodete.

- Tengo el pelo muy largo - me quejé

Daiana rió a carcajadas todavía mirando la revista.

- ¿De que te reís? - todavía con una mano tomando el rodete, con la otra le tiré un almohadón

Ella me lo devolvió e hizo que soltara mi pelo.

- No me río de vos - dijo - me río de las cosas que dice aquí -

- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Jessica llegando de la cocina con unas papas fritas (Jessi, te adoro(L) me trajiste papas (: jeje)

- Eso, ¿Qué dice? - dije y me senté a la izquierda de Dai

Jessica me imitó y se sentó a su derecha, abriendo el paquete y convidándonos. Dai tomó mejor la revista en las manos y antes de empezar a leer, llegó Stacie del baño.

- No empiecen sin mi - dijo y se sentó donde pudo

Daiana se aclaró la garganta, y buscó bien el renglón tomando una papa frita.

- Notición de última hora - dijo y reímos - "El gran músico Nick Jonas … -

- Por lo menos le dice GRAN músico - dije interrumpiéndola y encogiendo los hombros

- Lo es - dijo Daiana - pero tenés que esperar a que termine -

- Ok, esta bien - dije sonriendo

- "El gran músico Nick Jonas a encontrado a alguien a quien amar - me sonrojé violentamente - recién nos enteramos que esta saliendo con una linda chica - me miró y me tapé con el almohadón - hace ya más de dos años. Realmente es rarísimo que nadie se haya dado cuenta antes - asomé un poco los ojos por encima del almohadón y todas rieron - ya que la vida del Sr Jonas no es MUY privada. Parece que lo tenía muy en secreto, y que no parecía querer revelarlo" - dejo de leer - y esperen, porque ahora llega la oración que me hizo reír - volvió a poner la vista en la revista "¿Será que esto no será enserio?" -

- ¿QUE? - grité y tomé la revista para comprobarlo por mi misma - es absurdo … ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? - todas rieron y yo también lo hice - bueno, después de todo son revistas sin sentido… -

- Obvio Clari - dijo Jessica - inventan cosas. Encima dice que hace más de dos años que están saliendo, y si hace tanto que salen … tiene que ser enserio -

- Se contradicen solos - dijo Daiana riendo

- Bueno, tengo otros problemas por los cuales preocuparme - dije tirando la revista por ahí y volviéndome a parar - como intentar atarme el pelo , por ejemplo - todas reímos

Tome la colita de nueva y esta vez me pude hacer el rodete, lo ate y me senté en un sillón. Los colchones encerrados entre los sillones era graciosos, parecían un fuerte. Vi a las chicas comiendo papas fritas y mirándome.

- ¿Ustedes no tienen nada que contar? - dije

- Yo si - dijo Stacie

Todas la miramos atentamente esperando un notición, y eso fue lo que nos dio.

- ¿Sabían que este sábado se realizará el baile de egresados? - juro que sentí que mi mandíbula tocaba un colchón pero no pude articular palabra - ajam, así es - dijo por nuestras caras - Verónica estaba hablando todo el día de el -

- Pero… pero - empezó a decir Daiana pero no pudo terminar

- Pero es muy tarde para hacer uno… se tendría que haber hecho mientras todavía teníamos clases -

- Si, se que suena algo irónico, pero decidieron hacerlo en el verano -

- Tenemos que ir - dijo Jessica - y comprar vestidos, y zapatos y arreglar todo y … -

- Si, lo sabemos… pero tenemos poco tiempo chicas - comentó Dai

- No solo eso, el mismo sábado, más temprano. Uno de los chicos del colegio va a hacer una "previa" en su casa, con piscina -

- Wow, cuantas cosas. Si que tenías noticias Stacie - dije y puse la mano para que la chocara

Lo hizo y reímos todas.

Esa noche charlamos y charlamos sobre lo que nos pondríamos, estábamos muy emocionadas. Al otro día fuimos hacia el trabajo y encontramos a los chicos.

- Te extrañe anoche - fue lo primero que me dijo Nick al oído mientras tomaba mi cintura

- Yo también lo hice, pero tu lo sabes… tengo que tener una noche de chicas - lo besé

- ¿Leiste los blogs o las revistas? -

- Si, ya se lo que dicen - toqué sus rulos - pero no me interesa… se que es enserio - sonreí

- Muy bien, hay que ignorarlos y listo… no te preocupes mucho por ellos -

- No lo haré - dije sonriendo y tomando un delantal

Durante la jornada de trabajo, miraba de vez en cuando a Joe y a Kevin y veía que miraban hacia un lado. Cuando buscaba el punto de inicio de sus miradas, sorpresivamente encontraba a Jessica y a Stacie, respectivamente.

Con sonrisas salimos de la heladería a la tarde. Alguien más se quedaría a cubrir nuestros turnos y a ayudar a los chicos. Nosotras cuatro necesitábamos comprarnos vestidos de gala para el baile. Ellos tenían bastantes trajes, pero nosotras necesitábamos algo especial.

Recorrimos muchas tiendas. Hasta que encontramos los vestidos perfectos.

Stacie consiguió uno rosa chicle, con un cinturón en otro tono de rosa y con un corte princesa.

Jessica, en cambio, compró uno azul con una cintita a la cintura, strapless.

Daiana eligió uno negro, con brillo y un corte en V.

Yo, en cambio, me decidí por uno rojo pasión con una corte recto y con tirantes, tenía una especie de cinturón de la misma tela pero de otro tono de rojo, bastante grueso en la cintura. Todos los vestidos eran hasta las rodillas, a pesar de que era un baile de gala.

Cuando terminamos de comprar todo, junto con los zapatos y los accesorios volvimos cada una a su casa. Antes de entrar a la mía fui a buscar a Nick.

Nos quedamos charlando un rato, hasta que tuvimos bastante sueño. Nos pusimos el pijama y nos acostamos. Dormimos bastante emocionados por el baile del otro día, iba a ser una gran fiesta.

**¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!. Parte 5.**

- ¿No vas a mostrarme el vestido? - preguntó por enésima vez Nick mientras tomábamos el desayuno

- No voy a hacerlo… es una sorpresa -

- Pero necesito verlo… no quiero que muestres demasiado - dijo serio hurgando la cuchara en los cereales

- No me va a mirar nadie… - repliqué

- Bueno, pero no quiero que muestres mucho las piernas - dijo comiendo lo que tenía en la cuchara

- No va a mirarme nadie, ya te lo dije … - tragó

- Tampoco quiero que muestres mucho los… - se señaló el pecho - sabes de lo que hablo -

Le di una miradita mientras tomaba otra cuchara de cereales.

- ¿Algo más… papá? -

- Si, hay algo más… - lo fulminé con la mirada - no quiero que sea de un color muy llamativo, o que te quede muy provocativo… o que sea muy apretado y… -

- ¡Nicholas! - dije y me miró con cara de perro - no te lo voy a mostrar -

- Bueno, pero por lo menos podés decirme si cumple con las condicione que di … -

- Si cumpliera con esas condiciones complementaría el vestuario de una monja… ¿quieres que me vista como una monja? -

- Sería perfecto - sonrió mostrando los dientes

Rodé los ojos y dejé el tazón de los cereales en el lavamanos. En unos segundos, Nick me secundó y me miró de arriba abajo.

- Estas muy linda - dijo sonriendo - y sería imposible que te vieras más linda, por eso no quiero que te miren… quiero que seas mía nada más -

- Y lo soy - le dije acariciando su mejilla - pero me gusta sentirme bien conmigo misma y saber que un vestido hace que mis piernas se vean mas largas -

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y el me siguió, en el camino lo escuché diciendo:

- Ah, con que si se te ven las piernas - reí a carcajadas y sali de la casa

Unos minutos después, llegamos a la fiesta. La casa de … bueno, de … del chico que organizó toda la previa era muy linda. Tenía un jardín bastante grande y una pileta de un tamaño considerable.

Apenas entramos encontramos a todos los chicos reunidos. Miré a Joe que estaba de espaldas y pude notar a su lado, que se encontraba Jessica, tomándolo de la mano. Luego giré mi vista un poco a la derecha y encontré a Kevin y a Stacie en la misma posición, delante de ellos se encontraban Dai y Alf.

Nick estaba hablando con alguien que no conocía, pero apenas vi aquella escena lo golpeé suavemente y lo hice girar.

- ¡Mira! - le dije y el los vió

- Wow - dijo y se quedó quieto - esto no me los esperaba -

- Yo menos - dije y nos acercamos hacia ellos

- ¿De que nos perdimos? - dijo Nick asomando la cabeza entre ellos

- Bueno… em… bueno - comenzó Joe

Pero como no pudo terminar, Kevin lo ayudó.

- Ahora somos novios - dijo sonriendo de costado

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes - dije abrazándolos a todos

- Es algo apresurado - dijo Jessica - pero nos conocimos bastante estas semanas -

- ¿No es genial? - preguntó Dai emocionada

- Lo es - dije sonriendo

En ese momento apareció un chico, no se quien era, pero nos hablo como si lo conociéramos de toda la vida.

- Hola chicos. ¿Qué hacen acá charlando? ¡Vamos! A disfrutar de la fiesta, a disfrutar de la pileta, que es para todos - concluyó y se fue hacia otro lado

- ¿Y ese es…? - comencé

- Ese es Ethan, el dueño de la casa - concluyó Nick

- Y él es Nick - dije señalándolo - el que conoce a todo el mundo - reímos a carcajadas

- Por lo menos tuvo la cortesía de invitarnos - dijo Kevin

Ellos no egresaron con nosotras, pero igual estaban invitados a las dos fiestas. Estábamos todos emocionados, y ahora que iban ellos, mucho más.

- Y también tuvo la cortesía de invitarnos a su pileta - dije sacándome la remera y el short - si no les importa -

Nick iba a replicar por lo que había hecho, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo todos me imitaron y se tiraron a la pileta conmigo. En muy poco tiempo, el también nos acompaño.

Luego de nadar un rato, Nick y yo nos fuimos a una mesa de las tantas que se encontraban en el patio.

- No te voy a reprochar por lo que hiciste, pero espero que el vestido te tape un poco más - dijo riendo y sentándose enfrente mío

- Obvio - reí con el - esta bien que lo hagas… me gusta que te pongas celoso … - dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No son celos - lo fulminé con la mirada - bueno un poco… pero vos sabés por qué son … -

- Si lo se, y por eso me gusta… amo que quieras protegerme y tenerme para vos solo - se sonrojó un poco - pero yo también quiero libertad -

- Ahora la tienes - sonrió - hablando de otra cosa sobre el baile… ¿sabias que es en parejas? - me miro provocador

- No, no lo sabía -

- Bueno… porque me preguntaba si… estem … - se tomó la nuca

- ¿Me estás invitando al baile como si recién me conocieras? - sonrió en señar de un "si" - fuera en parejas o no… igual iría con vos - lo besé

- Lo se, pero … solo quería asegurarme - se quedó pensando unos segundos - y … ¿se van a juntar todas para arreglarse? -

- Seguramente no, ¿por? -

- Para pasarlas a buscar. Ahora mis hermanos también tienen pareja - dijo señalándo detrás de mí a los dos hablando con sus respectivas ahora novias

- Arreglamos en prepararnos cada una en su casa y de ahí que nos pasaron a buscar cada uno de ustedes, y encontrarnos allá -

- Ok, me parece bien -

- Si quieres puedes cambiarte en mi casa. El otro día dejaste el traje azul en mi pieza - quería que usara ese, el que no había podido usar en la cena - digo… si pensabas ponerte ese -

- Eso tenía en mente. Entonces… en unas horas vamos a tu casa, ¿OK? -

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso -

En ese momento nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por una persona que apareció al lado de la mesa. Pude reconocer a Verónica un poco cabizbaja.

- Nick - dijo temblorosa, se notaba que estaba llorando - ¿puedo… puedo hablar contigo? Digo… si no les molesta -

Miré a Nick y el me asintió con la cabeza. Tomé mi bolso y me levanté, dejándole el asiento libre a Verónica.

- A las siete en mi casa esta bien - le dije y lo besé

Caminé varias cuadras hasta llegar a mi casa. Ya eran las seis pasadas, y no sabía cuanto tardaría Nick en llegar.

Me bañé y me sequé el pelo, cuando estaba por ponerme el vestido, sonó el timbre. Le grite que entrara y obedeció. Tocó la puerta de mi pieza.

- En la pieza de mis padres esta tu traje - lo escuché llegar hasta ella

Quince minutos más tarde, estaba ya vestida, con los accesorios incluidos, retocándome el maquillaje en el pequeño espejo del living.

**¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!. Parte 6.**

Fui a la cocina y lo escuché bajar las escaleras. Volteé y lo encontré entrando a la cocina con los últimos seis botones de la camisa desprendidos, la corbata colgando de su nuca y abrochándose el cinturón. También noté que traía el saco apoyado en el antebrazo.

Me acerqué a el cuando terminó de abrocharse el cinturón y prendí los botones de la camisa. Le sonreí un poco, pero el estaba serio. Tomé la corbata comencé a atarla, cuando terminé la acomodé un poco y le bajé el cuello de la camisa. Me dio el saco y me coloqué detrás de el, abrió los brazos y se lo puse. Le acaricié la mejilla dulcemente.

El me sonrió de costado y me dirigí a la mesada de nuevo. Lo miré un rato, pero no dio reacción alguna.

- Estas hermosa - dijo después de unos segundos y me sonrojé - me gusta el vestido, y te queda lindo… a pesar de que no cumple los requisitos - sonrió

- Por fin una sonrisa - le dije - me estabas asustando. ¿Tan mala fue la charla? -

- No para nada… fue bastante liberadora -

- ¿Vas a contarme que te dijo? -

- ¿Sería mejor que lo hiciera mañana? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza

- No, me voy a quedar con el nudo en la garganta toda la noche, prefiero que me lo digas ahora y lleguemos un poco tarde -

- Bueno, básicamente me dijo que había estado reflexionando desde nuestra conversación en el bowling, me contó que perdió amigas, Jessica y Stacie, por sus actitudes. Igual, ella es feliz con Micaela, pero extraña a las chicas - yo solo lo miraba atentamente - después de todo, sabe que lo que hizo esta mal, y va a intentar cambiar. No quiere recuperar a sus amigas, pero quiere hacer nuevas. Me contó que hay un chico que le gusta, y que va a intentar conquistarlo como una chica normal, sin venganzas o pleitos. Que va a ser como es ella misma por dentro, y me pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho -

Me acerqué a el y lo abrasé.

- Me parece perfecto lo que hizo, se descargó con vos, para poder disculparse. Si quiere cambiar, ya esta empezando… - aspiré su perfume y me separé de el

- ¿Ahora podemos ir a nuestro baile de egresados? -

- Por supuesto - lo besé

Tomamos un taxi y en unos minutos estuvimos en el lugar. En el patio de adelante encontramos a todos reunidos esperándonos. Nos saludamos y comenzamos a entrar. Antes de que empezara todo, sacaban fotos a las parejas y a los amigos, así que nos sacamos bastantes.

Entramos y todo el mundo se encontraba bailando. Muy pronto nos unimos a ellos y bailamos durante horas. Cuando se nos cansaron los pies fuimos hacia la barra y pedimos dos jugos.

- ¿Cómo la estás pasando? - me preguntó Nick

- Genial - le contesté sonriendo y tome un sorbo del jugo que nos trajeron

Nick comenzó a mirar a todos, habíamos perdido a los chicos, y queríamos encontrarlos.

- ¡Mira! - me dijo señalando hacia la izquierda

Verónica bailaba con un chico muy apuesto, seguramente era del que le había hablado hoy a Nick. En parte me sentía feliz por ella, y feliz por nosotros… ya que íbamos a poder estar en paz.

- ¡Y mira alla! - señale más atrás y vimos a Kevin bailando con Stacie

Se veían muy tiernos juntos. Y también me sentía feliz por ellos, parecía que se llevaban bastante bien y con eso me bastaba. Kevin era un gran chico, y se merecía a alguien que lo quisiera como lo hacía Stacie.

- Encontré a otros tortolitos - dijo Nick señalando hacia otro lado

Joe y Jessica se encontraban también bailando. Más sonrisas se dibujaron en mi cara, parecía que todos se llevaban bien, todos eran felices. Yo era feliz, y Nick también lo era.

Cuando encontramos a Dai y a Alf nos acercamos a ellos y comenzaron las canciones lentas. Rodeé el cuello de Nick y el mi cintura y enterrando mi cara en su pecho, bailamos al compás.

Al otro día desperté con un malestar, mi panza dolía muchísimo. Abrí los ojos y encontré a Nick acostado bocabajo. Acaricié su espalda y despertó de a poco.

- Que cara que tenés - le dije

- Es que me duele mucho la cabeza - dijo abriendo los ojos del todo y acomodándose de costado

- A mi me duele la panza - hice un notorio puchero

- Las fiestas de egresados - dijo sonriendo

- Seran - le devolví la sonrisa - debe haber sido por todo el jugo que tomé -

- O tal vez porque le dije al cantinero que le pusiera un poco de alcohol en él - rió a carcajadas

Me mordí el labio y le di un golpecito. Rodé los ojos y también reí.

- Que chistoso que sos… ¿Qué me querías emborrachar? -

- Tal vez - frunció los labios

- Y… ¿tu dolor de cabeza? -

- Por todo el ruido y la música muy alta -

- Buen punto - dije y me tomé la panza

Me puse boca arriba y el apoyó su mano sobre mi vientre por debajo de la remera de mi pijama. El contacto me hizo mucho mejor y le dediqué una sonrisa tierna.

Se acercó y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Comencé a despeinar los rulos de su frente y cuando lo toqué estaba hirviendo.

- Voy a buscarte una aspirina - dije intentando levantarme

- No - dijo el soñoliento - me hace bien estar así -

Me acomodé de vuelta y nos quedamos así. El acariciando mi panza y yo su cabeza.

Sonreí lo más que pude.

- A mi también me hace bien - dije y besé su frente

Si que se sentía bien ser feliz.


	4. La universidad

**La Universidad. Parte 1.**

El verano pasó más rápido que un rayo, y las responsabilidades volvían. El trabajo me había ayudado, así que podría ir a la Universidad. Lo único que me preocupaba era donde iría Nick.

- Y… - le dije una tarde cuando estábamos en su living viendo tele - ¿ya sabes a que Universidad vas a ir? -

- ¿Estas preocupada por eso? -

- Un poco -

- Falta mucho para empezar a preocuparse -

- En menos de dos semanas tenemos que instalarnos en la facultad… no queda muy poco -

- Si lo se pero… quiero evadir el tema -

Lo miré palideciendo.

- No vas a ir a la misma Universidad que yo… ¿verdad? -

Tomo aire y suspiró.

- No lo creo. Todo esta planificado para ir a otro lado… -

- Pero… eso significa que… -

- Que tal vez nos tengamos que separar -

Mis ojos se humedecieron, no era posible lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Pero… pero … -

- Lo se, es horrible, yo también lo siento… - cerró los ojos y se los apretó con los dedos - si tan solo pudiera… -

- Si tan solo pudieras… ¿Qué? - pregunté

- Ya lo se - dijo luego de pensarlo unos segundos - Te va a sonar algo descabellado pero… - lo mire ansiosa - ¿quieres ir a esta Universidad conmigo? -

- Pero Nick… no… no tengo el dinero. No puedo irme más lejos, mis padres llegan en una semana y … -

- Lo se, pero yo puedo prestarte algo de dinero… no es el problema y … -

- No no, no puedo permitir eso. Nick, no puedes hacerlo … -

- Si puedo hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo… por favor.. -

- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunté dudando

- No hay otra cosa que mas quiera en el mundo que poder ir con vos a la Universidad… -

- Te amo - le dije y lo abrasé

- Yo también lo hago - dijo besando mi cabello

Abrí la puerta del remis todavía con los ojos cerrados. Me bajé del vehículo y respiré hondo. Muy lentamente abrí los ojos y mi vista quedo plasmada.

Un hermoso campus se extendía alrededor de los increíbles edificios de la Universidad. Esto era lo que siempre había soñado, y por fin podía estar allí.

Nick llegó con las maletas y entramos sonrientes. Llegamos a la administración y yo me dirigí hacia mi habitación, ya sabía cual era, así que la ocupé.

Ordené toda la ropa, y los libros. La verdad que me gustaba mucho el lugar para pasar unos años allí. Dos camas de acomodaban paralelas entre ellas y perpendiculares con respecto a la pared. Los acolchados y las paredes combinaban en tonos azules y celestes. El placard se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación, y era bastante grande. Una ventana se encontraba en la pared enfrentada a las camas y de vista se encontraba el campus.

Tomé mi celular, y dizque un número.

_- Hola - atendió Daiana_

_- Hola amiga - le contesté _

_- ¿Cómo resultó la Universidad? -_

_- Genial - dije emocionada - odio estar lejos de ti, pero ya vamos a tener la oportunidad de vernos -_

_- Claro que si. Nos vamos a ver toda la vida. Solo sabe que vas a tener un tiempo genial en la Universidad -_

_- Bueno, después de todo íbamos a estudiar carreras diferentes -_

_- Eso. Mirale el lado positivo, estas con Nick y yo estoy con Alf -_

_- Después de todo, también tenemos lejos a Kevin y a Stacie -_

_- Y a Joe y a Jessica - reímos_

_- Amo que termines mis oraciones -_

_- Y yo amo que termines las mías - reímos nuevamente - ¿y tu compañera de cuarto? -_

_Miré el reloj pensativa._

_- Todavía no llegó -_

_- Espero que sea simpática -_

_- Creeme, yo también. Bueno, te dejo porque me parece que está por llegar -_

_- Te quiero amiga - me dijo _

_- Yo también. Adiós - le respondí y corté_

Dejé el celular en la cama y cuando me di vuelta para ver a mi compañera de cuarto que había abierto la puerta, no me sorprendí mucho al verlo.

- Parece mentira, ¿no? - preguntó Nick

- Me hace acordar al campamento - me acerqué y lo besé tomando su cuello y el mi cintura - ¿lo recuerdas? -

- Si lo recuerdo - esta vez el me besó - era como para morirse - y me volvió a besar.

María Clara Vitullo. 01/10/09, 12:08 p.m.

FIN!

OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO (: UNO DE ESTOS DIAS ESTOY SUBIENDO EL EPILOGO, ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN , QUEDA UN CAPITULO MAS.

PERDON QUE NO SUBI ANTES, PERO FANFICTION TENIA UNOS PROBLEMAS. DE VUELTA LES DIGO QUE ES MUY SEGURO QUE ESTA SEMANA SUBA EL EPILOGO.

LAS AMO LECTORAS Y DEJEN REVIEWS QUE LOS CONTESTO!

BESOS(:


	5. Epilogo

Epílogo:

**Me subí a la tarima que la modista me había indicado. Aquella de madera, en la mitad de la sala, la que tenía un gran espejo adelante.**

**Tomé la pomposa pollera como pude y caminando dificultosamente con los tacos me subí. Hasta que no estuve bien acomodada enfrente del espejo no me miré.**

**Cuando lo hice me quedé fascinada. El blanco me encantaba, y obvio que era por una ocasión especial. El corte del vestido alrededor de los brazos era exactamente el que había elegido. Luego el vestido constaba de un corcet bordado y una pollera con dos enaguas. **

**Todos los detalles que la mujer que ahora me miraba buscándole alguna imperfección, aunque no la tenía, eran fascinantes. Pero lo que más me gustaba de ese vestido era lo que representaba. **

**En menos de una hora estaría en el altar junto a él, casándonos. Lo que nunca creí que pasaría, encontrar a alguien para toda la vida.**

**Me sentía tan feliz en este vestido, tan feliz de saber que era una especie de sueño hecho realidad. Que nunca creí que mi historia con Nick se escribiría así. No porque es una estrella y todas las cosas que dicen los blogs y las fans. Sino, porque es una persona de valores, que me quiere, con la que se que, aunque tengamos problemas, voy a poder seguir adelante de cualquiera manera. **

**La modista me estiró un poco la pollera y me sacó de mi trance.**

**- ¿Así te gusta? - me dijo sonriendo**

**- Así me encanta - **

**- Estás preciosa - escuché decir a mi madre**

**Giré para verla, y para ver a todos los que estaban reunidos allí. Obvio, todos menos el novio. **

**La madrina de la boda, Daiana, tenía un vestido lila, hasta las rodillas. Con una cinta blanca en la cintura. Mis damas de honor, Jessica y Stacie, tenían en mismo vestido pero con cintas lilas.**

**Mi padrino principal, Alfalfa, tenía un traje de etiqueta con un moño. Y mis otros dos padrinos, Kevin, Joe, Frankie y Derek, vestían trajes iguales pero con corbata.**

**Mi mamá y la mamá de Nicholas tenían vestidos hermosos, verde y rojo, respectivamente. Y mi padre y su padre trajes, igual que los padrinos.**

**Todos me sonreían de la misma manera, felices. Felices entre ellos, y felices por nosotros. Notaba emoción en sus ojos, y cuando volví a mirarme al espejo, pude notar la misma sensación en los míos.**

**Solo quería llegar allí y verlo a él. Ver como estaba. Si se encontraba tranquilo, nervioso, si estaba emocionado como todos nosotros. Necesitaba saberlo.**

**- ¿Cuánto queda? - pregunté**

**- Menos de veinte minutos - dijo mi papá consultando su reloj**

**- Bueno… ya es - dije dándome vuelta y sonriéndoles a todos**

**Algunos soltaron unas lágrimas y todos me vinieron a abrazar.**

**- Paren paren - dijo Denisse - déjenla respirar -**

**Todos se apartaron y me siguieron sonriendo. **

**- Ya nos tenemos que ir acomodando. Suerte cuñadita - me dijo Kevin sonriendo y se fue con su ahora esposa hacía más de un año, Stacie**

**- Nosotros también - dijo Jessica y se fue con Joe, por cierto, están comprometidos**

**- Bueno hija, suerte - dijo mi mamá y se fue con Denisse y Kevin sr. Llevándose a Derek y a Frankie**

**- Hija - dijo mi papa y me tomó del brazo - sabes que te quiero mucho - **

**- Si, lo sé papá -**

**Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par y cuando la melodía comenzó, caminamos hacia allí. En menos de un segundo, Nick se dio vuelta y me miró. Desde el principio del altar se podía notar la felicidad en sus ojos y eso me hizo sonreír como nunca. Cuando llegamos allí, mi papa le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Nick le sonrió. Luego, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia quedar enfrente al cura.**

**La ceremonia fue transcurriendo tal y como lo esperaba. Y cuando todo terminó y el cura concluyó con el juramento, tomé a mi ahora esposo por el cuello y lo besé como nunca lo había hecho.**

**Corriendo llegamos hacia el auto, y nos sentamos en él.**

**- Ai te amo te amo te amo te amo - dijo Nick besándome otra vez**

**- Yo también - dije, estaba como para matarlo con aquel traje - estas precioso -**

**- Vos estás hermosa - dijo sonriendo**

**Suspiré profundamente y lo miré, no podía creer que ahora era solo mío.**

**- Es increíble - dije - todo esto -**

**- Para mi también lo es. Y no te olvides que todavía tenemos muchas cosas por vivir - hundí mi cabeza en su pecho**

**- Si lo sé, y eso es lo más increíble de todo -**

**Unos minutos después llegamos al lugar de la fiesta. Nos tomamos fotos con todos los invitados, los saludamos, charlamos, sirvieron los aperitivos y la música comenzó.**

**Primero estuvo el vals que fue muy lindo. Todo el mundo se junto en parejas al lado de nosotros y se pusieron a bailar.**

**Fui a hablar con mis amigos hasta su mesa. Nick desapareció un instante y cuando pude ver, estaba subido sobre el escenario con su guitarra, aquella con la que había tocado esa canción la primera vez que lo vi.**

**- Hola todo el mundo - dijo saludando - primero quiero agradecerles por estar aquí, este día es muy importante para nosotros y es mucho mejor si están todos ustedes aquí - lo aplaudieron - segundo, quiero pedirle a mi esposa que suba al escenario - me sonrojé y sonreí, amaba que me llamara así (otra rima :D). **

**Le hice caso y me senté en una banqueta al lado de el, que también estaba sentado en una. Tomo la guitarra y comenzó a cantar esa canción.**

**En mi cabeza resonaba la letra, como las repetidas veces que me la había cantado. **_**"Hello beautiful, how's it going?". **_**Cerré los ojos para escuchar su voz y otra vez me pareció imposible todo lo que estaba pasando.**

**Cuando la melodía concluyó todos aplaudieron y abuchearon.**

**- Ahora - dijo Nick - con Clara teníamos pensado decirle algunas palabras a la gente que es especial para nosotros y que estamos muy agradecidos que estén acá - **

**- Más que nada a todos - dije - les queremos agradecer que nos acompañen, pero hay muchas personas que son esenciales para nuestras vidas - miré a Nick y el asintió, dejando la guitarra a un lado - antes que nada, les quería agradecer a las tres personas que estuvieron siempre, los que nunca me abandonaron, que me quisieron sin condiciones y que me aguantaron toda la vida. Mamá, papá y Derek, los quiero mucho - me sonrieron**

**- Yo les quería agradecer también a mis padres y a mis hermanos, por bancarme en todas mis travesuras, acompañarme en la vida y siempre darme buenas lecciones que me ayudaron a seguir, gracias, los quiero mucho - todos aplaudieron**

**- Luego, los dos queremos agradecerles a esas dos personitas que siempre estuvieron, yo los tuve desde muy pequeña, pero Nick los conoció más tarde, igual.. Queremos que sepan que los adoramos con todo nuestro corazón y esperamos pasar una vida con ustedes. Nuestros padrinos, Daiana y Alfalfa - Dai se secó una lágrima y los dos nos sonrieron**

**- También están dos personas que llegaron después a nuestras vidas - comenzó Nick - Jessica y Stacie son ahora nuestras cuñadas y queremos decirles que las queremos mucho y que ojala sean muy felices y también… ojo con mis hermanos que son difíciles de llevar - reímos a carcajadas**

**- Muchas gracias a todos por esta aquí junto a nosotros, y ayudarnos día a día. Los queremos - concluí**

**Nick me besó y bajamos del escenario. Todo el mundo siguió bailando y a todos los que habíamos saludado se acercaron a hablarnos. Luego de que conversamos con todos, nos sentamos en una mesa vacía un poco alejada.**

**Nick se sentó sobre una silla y yo me senté sobre él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que él jugaba con una servilleta de la mesa.**

**- Te amo, ¿lo sabías? - le dije alzando un poco la vista para mirarlo, su perfil me mataba**

**Salio un poco de su trance y me miro tiernamente.**

**- Si lo sabía, yo también lo hago, ¿vos sabías eso? - me besó dulcemente**

**Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos hasta que una voz nos hizo voltearnos a ver.**

**- Hey! - dijo Joe - se están perdiendo toda la fiesta, vamos - sonrió**

**- Ok, ya vamos - dijo Nick**

**- Ya van a tener toda la vida para besarse. Además, ya parecía que vivían como una pareja casada desde que se conocieron prácticamente - se encogió de hombros y reímos**

**Me levanté y suspiré. Joe tenía razón, ya parecíamos una pareja de casados desde hacía tiempo. Le tendí la mano a Nick y el la tomó.**

**- Vamos, ¡a divertirse! - le dije **

**Sonrió como me gustaba que lo hiciera, mostrando los dientes. Se paró y seguimos a Joe hasta nuestra fiesta… y hasta toda una vida de aventuras. Juntos… como nos gustaba.**

**María Clara Vitullo, 01/10/09, 22:49 p.m.**


End file.
